


Fear of the past

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Chris Walker (mention), Escape from Mount Massive, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Injured Waylon, M/M, Memory Loss, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, The twins (mention), Trans Waylon Park, treesome Miles and the twins (past fuck buddies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Eddie and Waylon escape from Mount Massive. As they move away from the place Eddie is losing  memories before being in the asylum, but not his interest in Waylon.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

He carefully deposit the unconscious body of the young woman on the metal table. He would make a beautiful bride of them. He just needed to remove the indecent parts and create a space to receive his firstborn. He licked his lips ... he couldn't wait.

He started taking off their clothes. Layer after layer uncovered a perfect body before his eyes. He removed their pants. But he left alone the underwear.

There was a deep wound in the calf of his beloved, he would take care of it when he finished undressing them, for their clothes were very dirty.

Then he gently removed the shirt and threw it on the floor. With the same delicacy he removed the long sleeve they wore underneath.

He was very surprised when he discovered bandages that covered his beloved lover's chest. He took scissors from the instrument table and began cutting to discover the pale chest.

He stopped breathing for a second ...

Under the bandages ... the beautiful breasts of his beloved peeked ... delicate soft white skin adorned with the most pinkish and delicate nipples. The tips of two of his fingers ran along the skin tenderly caressing the delicate bulbs. He sighed ... he wanted to have them between his lips ... but he had to wait ... it wasn't decent of a groom to take before the wedding night ...

His bride was so beautiful ... he blinked a few times and regained his composure. With the same scissors he cut the boxers that covered his darling's intimate parts.

He couldn't resist ... it was too much beauty ... he threw the scissors on the table and the pieces of cloth from the boxers to the floor. He leaned down to barely place a kiss on the delicate line where his bride's sex began, protected by a few blond curls ... he closed his eyes because of pleasure. He was hard in his pants ..

He straightened and sighed, closing his eyes to calm down ... soon ... soon she will be his.

In the following minutes he washed his hands and put on gloves. He then disinfected and removed pieces of wood from the injured calf and then sewed fine stitches on the skin to close the wound. He placed antibiotic gel and carefully cleaned the entire area. He bandaged carefully and began to clean his bride's delicious body with towels and water.

When he finished he look for clean clothes for both of them. There were only overalls and white shoes. He grimaced at the lack of style of the clothes, but he had no choice. His clothes were full of blood and dirt. He sighed and undressed. At least they were clean.

He dressed in white overalls and put on his shoes. Then he went to the table where his beloved was still sleeping. He gently stroked her cheek and kissed her. Soon they would be together.

He washed his hands and took capsules of antibiotics and pain relievers. He opened the capsules and administered the powder to the young woman. Helping her to swallow with a little water and massaging her neck. He pressed the antibiotic pills until the were fine dust and did as before.

While he was still holding her, an explosion shook the place. Pieces of ceiling fell and some instruments of the table too. He laid her back on the table.

He took his head in his hands. It hurt slightly. He felt like there was a mist in his mind and thought they should leave that place as soon as possible.

He quickly got his darling in the clothes he got and before taking her in his arms he put a bottle of water and a bottle of antibiotics and pain pills in his pockets.  
  


He started walking towards the exit with the young woman in his arms ..


	2. Chapter 2

He walked through the forest. His steps moved the dry autumn leaves that covered the ground. The frigid wind moved his black hair.

He didn't know how much he had walked after leaving that hell in ruins. He had seen people walking away in a daze with bloody clothes. That's why he decided to go in the opposite direction. After what seemed like hours his mind went in and out of mists. He knew he should get away from the place but didn't remember anymore. Moments later he wondered why he was carrying a young man who seemed to be injured.

Occasionally he stopped to rest. He placed carefully on the bed of dried leaves his precious cargo. And he leaned against a tree to regain strength. He placed the young man's head in his lap and stroked the hair that fell down his forehead as he closed his eyes for a moment.

The sun had traveled across the sky marking the hours. He didn't know where they were, but the forest became less dense and from time to time he saw signs of human presence such as traces or old bags of chocolates or candies and on one occasion a bottle of water. They must be close to at least a camping site.

He brought the bottle of water that he carried to the young man's face and dropped a few drops on the sleeping young man's lips. He didn't remember many things but he did know that it must have been traumatic for both of them to be covered in wounds and scars.

He had to keep going. If he couldn't find help in the next few hours, he would make a fire and try to keep the young man warm. The night would be cold ..

He sigh. He looked at the young man's face and remembered something ... his fingers running across his chest ... oh ... He blushed. It was a young woman ... when she regain consciousness he would ask for her pronouns. What was a young woman doing in that place? .. Was she a nurse? .. or was she another patient like him? .. why had he felt like he was another person while touching her? ... his head hurt a little and he decided to focus on getting them out of there.

He took a sip of water and proceeded to continue their journey.

Half an hour later he could see a tent in the distance. A lonely man seemed to be feeding a campfire where he had placed a small pot on a tripod. He seemed to be a camper.

Eddie started to walk faster. When he was a few meters he shouted.

-Help! .. I need help !.

The man turned and looked scared and stood up. He looked up and down at Eddie with the young woman in his arms and began to step back a few steps looking everywhere. He seemed to be weighing whether he would ran away or not. Eddie begged him.

-Please ... she needs help ...

The man looked at the young man in Eddie's arms. He nodded and quickly approached them. Eddie fell to his knees.

-What happened to you? ... what are you doing here? ... and with those uniforms. There is nothing up to 3 miles around ...

The man said. Eddie sighed. He only remembered caressing the young woman body before dressing her. His mind was one nebulous mist after another before that. He couldn't remember anything else. Except that his concentration and thoughts cleared as he moved away from the ruined building.

-We come from that way ... I can't ... I can't remember what happened ... Only we were covered in blood and wounds. This young woman was unconscious. I changed our clothes and treated her calf ... she is hurt ... I think antibiotics and pain killers keep her sleeping ... before that ... I remember ... I remember being in a hospital away from here ...

Eddie pointed out the direction they came from. He omitted the fact that he had been in a mental institution. He didn't know what had happened after they moved him to another institution ... He suspected it had been to the building they had fled from ... He didn't want to scare the man.

-You both can sleep in the tent. I have a sleeping bag ... I will sleep next to the campfire ... ummm ... I will prepare a sandwich ... you two eat the soup ..

-Thanks for helping us ... I am ... my name is Eddie Gusklin ...

Eddie said extending his hand.

\- No problem ... Miles Upshur ...

They both shook hands and then Eddie moved his precious cargo inside the tent. He didn't know why he felt overprotective of that young woman. Maybe because they were survivors. Still she was very beautiful. He sighed and left the tent.

It would be a long night ...


	3. Chapter 3

Waylon walked down a dark hallway. At least there was no blood or human organs remains on the floor of the corridor. Everything was dark, but he could tell his way a few meters away. It was starting to get cold.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking and not seeing a single door, he saw a figure a few meters away. He stopped.

The figure walked a few steps towards him and Waylon was petrified with fear. It was "The Groom"

Waylon began to hyperventilate. He turned and started running as fast as he could. There were no doors, no windows in the dark hallway. How would he escape from him?

He could hear steps behind him. He was approaching him really fast . Waylon panicked and slipped on nothing because of fear.

He turned and leaned on his elbows. "The Groom" was slowly approaching him.

Waylon could see that he looked like he was in grayscale. His clothes were not dirty and there was no blood in them. Nor were there scars on his face.

Waylon began to shake more than ever. A cold that chilled his bones and made it hard to breath. The monster whispered.

-Oh, darling ...

His voice was soft and it had a tone of genuine concern. Waylon closed his eyes. He knew he was going to die.

After a few long seconds... nothing happened. But he could feel the heat returning to his limbs. It was comfortable and warm. He was no longer trembling. Was the killer hugging him?

He slowly opened his eyes. He was not in the hall. He seemed to be in a tent and in a sleeping bag. A comforter covered him. When had he escaped? Was it a dream?

He tried to move his head to see his body. He was on his side, but what he thought was a sleeping bag, they were ... arms. The arms of someone big.

He turned his head slowly. The face of "The Groom" was a few inches from his. He seemed to be sleeping. Waylon started breathing fast. He was entering a panic attack.

His gasps and tremors woke the killer who hugged him. He opened his eyes and Waylon watched as the expression on his face changed from confusion and then to concern. The man withdrew his arms slowly and walked away to the corner of the tent.

Waylon was confused. He could see his clothes were different and clean. The wounds on his face had began to heal and the red of his eyes was diminishing. The man was sitting with his back against the cloth of the tent and hugging his knees.

He looked at the floor when he asked in a low voice.

-I didn't want to scare you ... Did I ... God! ... did I ... rape you? ...

Waylon's eyes widened. It seemed as if the monster had changed ... was he the same man as he was before the engine? Waylon could only shake his head as he sat down and pressed the comforter between his fingers.

The young man watched him. He realized some things. He had escaped the building. He was in a tent. Both were clean. The killer had tried to keep him warm and didn't seem interested in hurting him.

-I can't ... remember anything after my transfer to that institution. I only remember placing you on a table and treating your leg. After that ... I took us out of that place just after an explosion which started a fire in a part of the building. 

Waylon was amazed.

-It's obvious that I hurt you in some way by your reaction to me ... did I hurt your leg? ..

Waylon shook his head. Eddie nodded. He lay down in that same corner and whispered.

-What's your name?

Waylon looked at him. In his mind what he said was logical but his body wad stuck in flee or fight reflex ... run away most likely ... He swallowed and lay down too. Without taking his eyes away from his "camping buddy".

-Waylon ..

\- A pleasure, Waylon. My name is Eddie Gusklin. 

Eddie smiled forcefully. He closed his eyes and said very softly.

-Good night... Waylon ...

-Ummm. Eddie? ..

-mmm?

-I'm hungry...


	4. Chapter 4

The fire slowly warmed the remaining soup. Waylon and Eddie were sitting around the fire. Eddie offered him some bread and the young man thanked him.

When they got out of the tent they had noticed the empty sleeping bag by the fire. They didn't know where Miles had gone. Eddie supposed to explore the ruins of the asylum. They didn't know when he was gone. They just hoped he was fine.

Waylon finished the meal and sighed. Now he felt somewhat sleepy. Eddie entered the tent and got out with a blister of pills. He offered them to Waylon. They were antibiotics.

-Thank you...

The young man smiled sadly. He had questions to ask. This new Eddie didn't look like the monster that had hunted him through the dark, full of blood and debris corridors. But neither did he seem to need medication like any patient. Curiosity won.

-Eddie ... can I ask you something? ...

The man nodded. Maybe he would ask him how he ended up in that place? ... would he tell him the truth? ... if he did, he could terrify Waylon even more ... He bit his lips. He didn't want to lie.

-Who were you before the engine? ... how did you get to be admitted to a mental hospital? ..

Eddie sighed. It was what he feared most .. would the young man run away once he told him the truth? ...

-When I was little more than a teenager ... after suffering abuse ... verbal and sexual abuse by my father and uncle hands and my mother aware of it... I ... I did not know then that I suffered from schizophrenia ..

He covered his face with his hands. He couldn't see Waylon in the eyes.

-I killed and dismembered the bodies of two women ... I was institutionalized and I am in treatment since then ... I was notified that in two weeks I would be discharged with the promise of maintaining my treatment ... but I was transferred to another place before my release ...

Eddie looked up and saw Waylon was speechless. His expression was a mixture of surprise and sadness. 

-And you? ..   
-Don't you remember me? ...   
-No ...

Waylon bit his lips hard. The guilt ate him from the inside. He was innocent ... he had begged for help and Waylon had done nothing ... worse yet ... he had begun his suffering by entering the codes into the engine ... his eyes filled with tears.

Eddie was very uncomfortable at the young man's reaction. Had he hurt him so much? .. He approached him and got on his knees in front of him. One of his hands landed on the boy's shoulder and squeezed slightly. 

The young man rested his head on Eddie's shoulder. One of his hands took the man's shirt and squeezed it between his fingers. Eddie felt his shoulder moisten because of Waylon's tears.

His other hand sank into the hair at the base of the young man's skull. They heard the creak of the leaves. Someone was walking towards them.

Eddie looked at the figure. Waylon broke away and began wiping his tears with the backs of his hands. He turned to see Miles returning to camp.

-Oh ... hey! .. what are you doing awake? ..

Eddie straightened up. His expression hard. Miles stopped.

-Who are you really? ...

Miles sighed. And he sat by the fire. He took off the little backpack he carried with him. Eddie sat next to Waylon.

-Ok ... I'm a journalist ... I received an email ..a disturbing video of this place. I took my things and traveled as fast as I could. I have made sporadic incursions around the building. Filming what I can ... After you slept ... I went back ... but part of the place is on fire ... I didn't want to go in until daytime ... I hope the guy who sent me the videos is alive. .. What is left standing of the building is covered in blood and guts ...

Miles said looking down.

-I'm fine...

Both Eddie and Miles turned to see Waylon at the same time.

-It was me... I sent you the video ...   
-You are the whistleblower? ... No offence, but how did you escape from there? ... and you? ...

Miles looked at Eddie with distrust in his eyes.

-You appear in the video ... but apparently you lost your memory ...   
-amm ... yes ... I ... I can't remember anything after I was admitted to that place ...

Miles looked suspiciously at Waylon and raised both eyebrows. Waylon just shrugged.

-He healed my leg and pulled me out of there ... I still don't count my stars ... but at least I'm alive ... that place can make you go insane..

Waylon closed his eyes and circled his own body with his arms. Eddie looked at him with compassion. He turned to Miles.

-Do you have a vehicle? ..   
-Yes ... two miles away ... hidden ... but I have not finished collecting information ... I have many questions ...   
-If we can stay for a couple of days at your place .. you will have all the answers ... but now Waylon must rest ... and me too ...

He got up and helped Waylon get up by the shoulders. The young man let himself be helped.

Minutes later they were in the tent lying down. They shared the comforter, but Waylon was still shaking a little. Eddie put a hand on his shoulder. Asking for permission.   
-If you want ...I could ...   
-Ok ...

Waylon whispered before he felt heat returning to his limbs. Eddie hugged him from behind. They were on their sides. The young man felt like he was relaxing again.

He would return to his apartment and check his bank account. He would help Eddie find a relative who could help him now. Curiously he wasn't afraid of Eddie. Just felt uncertainty for tomorrow. Thinking about that ... he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wsylon and Lisa had two adorable dogs. She took them with her.

Eddie and Waylon had breakfast in Miles's apartment kitchen. The journalist worked tirelessly on his laptop in his room. Eddie had cooked eggs, bacon and toast. 

-Mmm ... It's delicious..thanks ...   
-You're welcome.   
-I will go back to my apartment tomorrow. What will you do? Do you want me to help you find your family or a friend? ..   
\- There is no one ... my father died and my mother sold everything and left. Miles helped me investigate a little. She left the country ... I didn't want to know more ... what will you do now that you don't have a job?

Waylon knew he was trying to change the subject, but he gave him the answer before pushing further.

\- Fortunately my accounts had not been frozen yet and I was able to get all my money out of the bank, so I have my savings and some extra money to survive while I find a new job .... ummm. Eddie? ..   
-mmmm ...

Neither of them looked up from their respective plates. Waylon was a little nervous around Eddie. He still didn't know if it was because he still feared him or if he was starting to like him. 

-You could stay ...

The man interrupted him annoyed. He had stood up. His hands on the table. Waylon was very surprised.

-No! ... I can't stay with you ... I'll look for a shelter or go to social services ... don't worry about me ...

His argument lost strength in the end. His voice became soft.

-I'm sorry ... I didn't want to yell at you ... you've been through a lot ... I appreciate it but ...

Now it was the young man's turn to interrupt him.

-Listen to me! ... I have a department and the means to help you for a while ... you will stay with me ... end of discussion! ... Got it?! ..

Waylon got up from the table. He took his plate and with the fork stole the bacon strips from Eddie's plate and went to the living room, leaving the once intimidating "Groom" with his mouth wide open.

Eddie didn't move ... but he began to smile and shook his head ... he couldn't believe what had happened ... but he wouldn't tempt his luck. He wanted to spend more time beside his "Darling."

Waylon sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He began to eat vehemently. Miles left his room and sat next to him.

-Problems in paradise? ...   
-Shut it, Miles ...

The young man replied with his mouth full of bacon. 

If Eddie thought he was afraid of him or that he was imposing himself ... he was very wrong. Waylon would not leave him to his fate. He hadn't done it because of himself but because he wanted to help him get his life back. At least that he owed to him ... and ... although he still didn't want to accept it ... he was worried that he wouldn't see him again ...

*

  
-Thanks for everything, Miles ...   
-No problem ... take care guys ... I'll come on Friday to have some beers ..

Eddie smiled and shook his hand while Waylon punched the journalist gently on the shoulder.

  
*

  
Waylon had just taken a shower. He was putting on some boxers and a very old camisole that he liked to wear to sleep. He was hungry. He thought about what would Eddie do for dinner. The man had proved himself very talented in the kitchen. 

He looked in the mirror and saw bags under his eyes. He had not been able to sleep well for the last two days. Eddie barely fit on his couch and he moved at night. The sofa was so uncomfortable and old that the springs could be heard and those sounds woke him up in the middle of the night. During the morning the man did not complain, but constantly massaged his lower back. 

Waylon was fed up.

He left the bathroom and collapsed on the damned sofa to watch the news for a while. 

The scandal had not yet exploded in the media, but thanks to Miles, Waylon knew the government had expropriated properties and frozen accounts of the Murkoff Corporation, as well as initiated investigations to criminally prosecute all executives and doctors involved in the Massive Mountain project Asylum.

Miles had also told him all surviving patients and victims of that tragic day would be compensated monetarily. And since Waylon had been key to the case, he would be compensated just like the victims and their families. But that would not happen until a few months later.

So Waylon had found a job from home running the system of a small local business. He earned enough to live comfortably, although he could not afford luxury or save much. In spite of everything, his life had never been so normal. Not even when he was with Lisa and the dogs had he felt so at home. How things changed after the course of time ..

-The dinner is rea ...

Waylon looked up from the TV screen to see an Eddie with his mouth wide open and a blush rising from his neck to his ears. 

-What ... what's wrong with you? ... Do you feel ill? ..

Waylon got up and walked a few steps towards him. Eddie reacted to see how the object of his desire approached.

He retired to the kitchen and leaned on the pantry. He Sighed. He could not stop thinking about the perky and small breasts of Waylon tempted him under the old and translucent fabric. He took a glass of cold water and sighed again.

Waylon didn't know what was happening to Eddie. Would it be the flu? If so, he couldn't let him sleep on the couch anymore. His bed was a king size. They could comfortably fit in it. He sighed and went to the kitchen.

Eddie finished placing the drinks on the table.

-Wow .. it looks delicious ..

-Thanks...

They ate in silence after that. Just like last night, they took turns brushing their teeth and Eddie took a shower after that. It seemed strange to the young man that Eddie would took a shower again, he had done so before cooking dinner. He must definitely be feeling sick. 

He felt remorse. He waited for him on the couch after bringing a larger comforter and putting an extra pillow on the bed. He took the blanket from the sofa and carried it to the bed as well. He put away the poor flattened pillow Eddie had been using and decided he will discard it in the morning.

Eddie came out in pajama pants from the bathroom. Still drying his hair, he didn't notice Waylon on the couch until he was in front of him. He was surprised. Waylon smiled and stood. They were very close.

-You don't have to sleep on this fucking awful couch. The bed is quite large. Your back is suffering and you look very red ... I think you catch something ... don't be stubborn and come ...

Eddie was screaming internally at the sweetness of Waylon's expression asking to sleep together. He could not resist .. He nodded.

They walked together to the room. At bedtime they were facing each other on their sides.

-Goodnight..

Waylon fell asleep almost immediately. Eddie watched him for several minutes. He whispered at the night.

-Sleep well ... Darling..


	6. Chapter 6

Waylon slowly woke up. Some sunbeams pierced through the curtains and bothered him. He opened his eyes very slowly without moving.

Eddie was awake. He hadn't realized Waylon was looking at him. His gaze was fixed on the young man's chest. 

The boy didn't have to see to know why Eddie was so red. A strip of the camisole had fallen down his shoulder and the old, soft and loose fabric revealed one of his nipples ... it always happened.

The difference now was the day before he had worn an old rock shirt that covered him well. And today Eddie was in his bed ...

His breathing did not change. Eddie still didn't look him in the face. The young man took a leap of faith ... slowly... his fingers took off the rest of the cloth to fully discover a small breast.

Eddie emerged from his stupor when he saw the younger man's arm move. He looked into his eyes. Waylon was blushing, but only desire was reflected on his face. The man looked back at the delicate bust. 

His big trembling fingers rose to barely touch the aureole of the now erect nipple. He caressed the circumference with his thumb. A gasping sigh came from Waylon's lips. Eddie looked at his face. His eyes were closed and his lips parted.

That gave him courage. His hands rested on the young man's shoulders and with his weight he pushed him so the was on his back on the mattress. Eddie's erection was evident against the boy's leg.

They looked at each other for a few seconds and Waylon lowered the other strip with his hand, lowering the cloth and fully discovering his chest before Eddie. The latter gasped a little and descended over the succulent buds.

He took one in his mouth and began to suck. Waylon's hands found the sides of his head. Holding him gently to prevent him from escaping ... From stoping to infringe that sweet torture.

Waylon groaned with every suction and every time Eddie's tongue passed over the edge of his breasts. Tickling his ribs a bit.

The young man had not had intercourse since he broke up with Lisa a year ago. Shee hadn't even left him with one of the two puppies to alleviate the emptiness ... the loneliness inside those four walls og his former home ... Waylon had moved to a smaller, humble apartment.

He returned to the present when Eddie took his other breast to gently bite the delicate skin. 

-Ahhh! ... Mmmm ...

His hips moved without his consent seeking friction against the man's body on top of him. Eddie stopped at the touch of his erection against the young man's leg. 

His eyes widened in supplication. Waylon nodded and with a move of his arms he freed himself from the camisole. Eddie got up a little to admire the vision in front of his eyes. Waylon took the edge of his boxers and began to lower them. Eddie granted him the space. When Waylon took them off, he took the edge of the man's pajama pants and lowered them enough to release an impressive erection.

The poor man closed his eyes when he felt Waylon's fingers explore his sex. Then the young man's hands landed on Eddie's hips and pulled him down to bring their bodies closer.

In a skilful move with his thumbs, he removed Eddie's pants and then opened his legs.

They had not yet kissed and were already completely naked in bed. Eddie would amend that. He captured the blonde's lips in a fiery kiss. He forcefully invaded the young man's mouth with his tongue.

Waylon couldn't keep up. How many years had passed since last time someone had touched the muscular body that was now on him? He was probably as well or more desperate than he was. The young man was panting during the kiss. He didn't want to wait any longer ... they would have time to explore themselves later ... Later ... now he wanted to feel Eddie inside him ...

While Eddie's weight trap him against the bed, the young man get his hand as well he could between the small space between their moving bodies and managed to guide the tip of the erect member towards his wet entrance.

Eddie didn't think ... he just felt ... he just acted ... he just wanted ... he felt the tip of his member breaching the warm, wet sex and groaned in pleasure.

-Mmnnnggg ... Way ... Waylon ....

The young man circled Eddie's hips with his legs to give him more access and press him against himself with his feet to be fucked faster and faster. Both gasped.

Eddie shook his head to gasp at the young man's neck. Waylon gently bit his muscular shoulder to quiet his groans a bit at each trust. It was delicious ... and the sensation was incredible ... the assault on his senses .. Waylon could feel the thick member brushing the inner walls of his sex, exiting every nerve.

The man's hands found the young man's homoplates and brought him closer to his body. When Eddie accelerated the speed of the onslaught Waylon shouted.

He came for what looked to be the first time with a potency he had never experienced in an orgasm before.

-Ahhh!

Eddie was surprised for a second, but then he began to trusted into the warm nest with desperation, seeking his own pleasure. He rotated his hips to give more pleasure to his lover and alternated between quick and short trusts. At one point he came spilling his seed in the last of his powerful trusts. It was even deeper and made Waylon groan ... And take him to a second orgasm.

Eddie was ecstatic to see how he tilted his head back and exposed his delicate neck. His erect and firm breasts tempted him.

He released him and felt his member come out of his wet sex leaving a line of semen. He captured one of the breasts in his mouth and began to suck hard and bite gently alternating between one and te other breast. Two of his fingers penetrated Waylon again looking for the silky button and massaging in circles.

Waylon grabbed hard Eddie's hair when Eddie found it. He growled softly in pleasure. Waylon was panting uncontrollably until he completely arched from the bed and came filling Eddie's fingers with the evidence of his climax.

He collapsed into the mattress, but Eddie wasn't done with him yet. His dick was erect again. He breached him gently and began to slowly make love to him while leaving scattered kisses on the corners of the young man's lips and on his cheeks.

Waylon opened his eyes. He looked at him with half-open eyes, while Eddie fucked him again and again. He felt deliciously worn out ... used ... but for the first time in a long time ... loved.

Eddie looked at him too. He smiled. He closed his eyes and with an expression that looked like he was in pain he came filling the walls of Waylon's belly again. Waylon kissed him then.

It was a languid kiss. When he came they hugged and went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Several months later._**

  
Waylon woke up slowly. He felt as if his lower back was in the air. Pleasure spreading throughout his body. He didn't know if it was part of the dream he had, but he didn't want it to stop.

He opened his eyes very slowly. Eddie's tongue invaded his warm core. His hands held Waylon by the thighs, who groaned uncontrollably. His lower back did not touch the bed. Sensations were very strong. It was too much. How long had Eddie been doing that?

-Mmmmnnn..ahhh!

His mind went blank for a few moments. He lost his hearing and closed his eyes tightly to a blinding orgasm.

Eddie smiled and kissed his belly button before getting up. He excused himself to prepare breakfast.

  
*

  
The young man had a drink of his cold beer. They had agreed to meet at that bar to catch up with their lives in person. They had become something like friends.

Someone sat next to him at the bar.

-hey! .. Way Way .. what's up?

Waylon inclined his beer and beckoned the bartender.

-Miles...

While the bartender served Miles a beer, Waylon asked.

-How's the case?   
-Ahhh .. so cold .. as I like it ... mmm... Good.. Other newspapers offered me better positions and salaries, after the series of publications .. man ... Let me tell you that this is material for a book. ..   
-Whenever you want... haha ...   
-Oh ... Gonna hold you on that..ehh ...   
-How are things with ... the twins ... those you interviewed .. Are you... still threesome?   
-Nah ... you know ... how could I say no to an orgy from time to time ... but it was over a while ago ... it was fun while it lasted .. I ...   
-Ohhh ... there's someone else ..   
-Hehe... I know you're going to think I'm a slut because ... is another victim I interviewed ... but God! ... you should see the guy .. he is huge and his body .. he looks like a papa bear... mmmm ..   
-You're a slut...  
\- Shut up! ... he ... he is ... different ..

Waylon saw Miles Upshur blush for the first time since he met him ...

  
*

  
Waylon was taking a shower. He was thinking about how Eddie was getting better. He still had nightmares, but they were very spaced and scarce. His mood had improved a lot since he visited a psychiatrist and had resumed his meds.

It looked like he had regained control of his life.

The young man smiled remembering when a joyous Eddie had told him about his hunt for places to start his small tailoring business. It was only a matter of time before he found something perfect.

He had finished rinsing his hair when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He laughed softly.

-Hello ... Mr. Gusklin ...

A kiss on his nape was the only answer to his question. Eddie's hands ran down his torso, massaging his hips and running down his ribs while his lips playful bit and sucked the skin of his neck. Waylon tilted his head to the side to give him more access.

Eddie moved their bodies so that Waylon was against the shower wall. The young man rested his palms on the wall tiles while his lover's weight trap him.

With one hand Eddie took one of his breasts and with the other guided his penis to the already very wet Waylon's sex. He breached him in a single move causing the most exciting sounds to flow from the young man's mouth.

Waylon moaned and gasped. His cheek rested on the cold tile. Big hands took his breasts and squeezed them while he was being fucked fast again and again and again.

-Oh ... Darling ...   
-Eddie ...

Waylon whispered as Eddie trusts took speed. After a few moments one of the man's hands took his face to turned it and Eddie kiss him, while trusting into him deeper and deeper. The onslaught was intense, but deep.

Their tongues were linked in a dance of domination and desire. Waylon began to moan even more when Eddie slowed down to fuck him in long trusts, trying to get deeper into his warm belly.

The walls of his sex began to trembled and squeeze his lover's member. Tears began to fall from the young man's eyes ... it was too much .. sensitivity ... then he reached the edge of his climax ... and fell ...

Feeling the sex of his beloved Waylon squeeze him, Eddie came emptying his seed in the young's silky core. He was panting heavily and without thinking ... he said what his heart wanted to say to the young blond some time ago ...

-I love you, Darling.

Eddie opened his eyes wide ... would it scare Waylon now that the words had left his lips? ... he was starting to get nervous ..

Waylon sensed the change in the atmosphere. A warmth had engulfed his chest when he heard those words, but now Eddie had frozen ... he turned to see him.

Their bodies disentangled. Waylon turned off the shower faucet. He look Eddie in the eye and take the man's cheeks in his hands.

-I love you too...

Eddie smiled like the sun. He lowered his head and laughed softly ..

-God ... you're the best thing that ever happened to me ... I never met anyone like you ...

He stopped talking suddenly to attack Waylon's mouth by kissing him. The young man's back collided with the wall. The kiss was ... desperate ...

  
*

  
They were in bed. Waylon upside down and Eddie on him with his head resting on the young man's back.

-I found a good place for my tailor shop ...

-mmm ... we'll have to find a nearby apartment ...

Said the distracted young man.

-The second floor is a one ambient loft .. you will love it .. it is a brick building ... it was renovated .. the store will be on the ground floor and the second floor will be all ours ...

Waylon started to get up. Eddie took distance...leaning on his knees. He wondered if he had been fast to think Waylon would move with him.

Waylon sat in front of him.

-Would you ... do that? ... live ... with me? ..

Eddie smiled maliciously.

-Oh darling ... do you think I would let you escape? ...

He rested all his weight on the young man's body to trap him against the bed and whispered brushing Waylon's parted lips with his.

-You're all mine ... Darling ...

END


End file.
